Optoelectronic communication systems, often utilized in data centers, include cables that transmit signals over optical media. Optoelectronic communication systems may utilize active optical cables (AOC) as optical media and may also include separate circuitry that facilitates the transmissions along the optical cables using one or more transducers. For example, modern optoelectronic communication systems may utilize vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs) as optoelectronic transducers that convert electrical signals to light for transmission through the AOCs.
AOCs and other optical cables are manufactured to a predetermined, manufacturer defined length. Traditionally, when wiring components together in a data center, multiple cables are necessary for making connections to a single component in a data center rack, resulting in multiple cables occupying a small space. These conventional wiring methods result in tangled and/or complexly wired racks that may operate inefficiently.
The inventors have identified a number of additional deficiencies and problems associated with conventional AOC wiring and associated methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.